ABSTRACT The purpose of this application is to obtain partial support for the upcoming 13th International Conference on the Chemistry and Biology of Mineralized Tissues (13th ICCBMT) on October 20-25, 2019, in Montebello, Quebec, Canada. As much as 80% of the requested funds is targeted to Travel Awards supporting the attendance of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows from the United States. This meeting, as a part of a longstanding conference series, is a forum to share the newest advances in research on the structure, function, and interactions of the mineral, extracellular matrix, and cellular components in teeth, bone, cartilage, shells, and other biomineralized structures, and on soft tissues that undergo pathologic mineralization. The meeting likewise encourages communication and collaboration among attendees from both clinical and basic science disciplines. Specific aims of the 13th ICCBMT are to: 1. Assemble a multidisciplinary and diverse community of scientists having a common interest in mineralized tissues; 2. Disseminate state-of-the-art research on the structure, function and interactions of mineral, matrix proteins and cellular components in vertebrate and invertebrate tissues; 3. Provide a forum that strongly encourages collaborations across diverse scientific disciplines; 4. Support participation and mentoring of early-stage investigators, and support of trainees though Travel Awards, providing them with a platform to present their work and interact with senior investigators; and 5. Communicate the presented new knowledge through a published ICCBMT meeting proceedings in a peer-reviewed journal, thus broadening national and global accessibility of critical findings. These outcomes will promote the basic mission of the NIDCR and NIAMS by providing new knowledge to improve the oral and skeletal health of our nation through high-quality novel research, by facilitating interactions and collaborations among scientists across multiple fields related to mineralized tissues, by providing networking and training to early-stage scientists and students in the field, and by broad open dissemination of the meeting?s findings through a peer-review process.